Mikaela Starr-Berry: Season 1
by dianaemrys15
Summary: What if Rachel has a sister and Quinn had a brother? Enter Mikaela Starr-Berry, Rachel's younger adopted sister and Jason Fabray Quinn's younger brother. What changes will they bring? See their journey through Mikaela's eyes in Mikaela Starr-Berry: Season 1. This is also on Quotev so if it is familiar i did not steal it. OC/OC pairing.
1. Character Information

**A/N I do not own Glee or anything you recognize including the songs I may have my character "write." It will just be a song I like but I did not ever write it. This will begin in season one and continue on from there. This will be told from the point of view of my main OC. This will contain an OC/OC pairing. The rest will be canon couples. I will try to stick to canon as much as possible but there will be some differences. I hope you enjoy the story and I want to give a shout out to Cory Moteith. R.I.P Cory.**

Name: Mikaela Aura Starr-Berry

Personality: intelligent, protective, bubbly, compassionate, nice, open-minded, caring, loving, if betrayed or hurt she will act cold, closed off, and mean.

Appearance: Long Brown silky hair, Bright Hazel eyes, Curves in all the right places, Pale Flawless smooth skin, White teeth, Nice Smile, 5 ft 5, size C breasts.

Portrayed By: Ashley Greene

Family: Gabrielle Starr nee Delaware (Biological Mother, Deceased), Elijah Starr (Biological Father, Deceased), Hiram Berry (Adoptive Father, Alive), LeRoy Berry (Adoptive Father, Alive), Rachel Berry (Adoptive Older Sister, Alive)

Friends/Relationships: Glee Club, Will Schuester, the Cheerios, Brittany Pierce (Best Friend), Santana Lopez (Best Friend), Quinn Fabray (Best Friend), Jason Fabray (Boyfriend)

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Writing, Reading

Nicknames: Mikky, Kaela, Kae, Mik, Mi-Mi, Aura, Aure, Starr, Berry, Starr-Berry, Baby, M, Babe, Love, Darling, Sweetheart, Sweetie, Pretty Girl, Blondie, Blonde Bombshell, Blonde Babe, Angel, Ange, Beauty, Lover

Languages Known: French, Italian, German, Spanish, Greek, English, Irish, Russian, Bulgarian and Welsh.

Special Talents: Photographic Memory, Amazing Singing Voice, Amazing Dancer

Age: 15

Birthday: January 21st

Name: Jason Aaron Fabray

Personality: Strong, Brave, Protective, Caring, Has a temper, Intelligent, Courageous, can be Impulsive, Dependable, Honest, Loyal, Confident, Honorable

Appearance: Short Golden Blonde hair, Green eyes, Muscular build, White teeth, nice smile, Pale Smooth skin, 6 ft 1

Portrayed By: Kellan Lutz

Family: Russell Fabray (Father, Alive), Judy Fabray nee Michaels (Mother, Alive), Frannie Jordan nee Fabray (Older Sister, Alive), Adrian Jordan (Brother-in-law, Alive), Quinn Fabray (Older Sister, Alive)

Friends/Relationships: Glee Club, Will Schuester, Finn Hudson (Best Friend), Noah Puckerman (Best Friend), Mikaela Starr-Berry (Girlfriend)

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Football, Videogames

Nicknames: Jace, Ace, Baby, Hottie, Fabray, Pretty Boy, Love, Darling, Man, Dude, Handsome, Mr. Popular, Jay, Jacey, Babe, Lover

Languages Known: French, Italian, Spanish, English, Russian and Welsh.

Special Talents: Good Memory, Amazing Singing Voice, Amazing Dancer, Good Football Player

Age: 15

Birthday: January 6th


	2. Chapter 1:Pilot

**A/N I do not own Glee or anything you recognize including the songs I may have my character "write." It will just be a song I like but I did not ever write it. This will begin in season one and continue on from there. This will be told from the point of view of my main OC. This will contain an OC/OC pairing. The rest will be canon couples. I will try to stick to canon as much as possible but there will be some differences. I hope you enjoy the story and I want to give a shout out to Cory Moteith. R.I.P Cory.**

_Mikaela P.O.V_

Chapter 1: Pilot

Beep! Beep! Beep! I groaned as my alarm went off. I looked at the clock. It was 5.30 in the morning. Why did I have to wake up this early? Oh yeah, it's cheerio practise today. I slowly got up and took a quick shower. I blow-dried my hair and put it in into a braided up-do. After I put my uniform on and did my makeup. Once I was finished I hurried downstairs. I went into the kitchen and drank a protein shake. It was good. I finished my shake and quickly grabbed my bag and left. Quinn was already there so i quickly got in the car.

We pulled into the high school at the same time as Brittany and Santana. We got out of the car and walked over to them. "Hey Guys" I said. "Mikky, Q" Santana and Brittany said hugging us. "You ready for Cheerio practise?" Santana asked. "Yep, let's do this" I said energetically. We continued walking to the field where Coach Sylvester was waiting. We hurried over as it looked like she was in a bad mood.

We immediately started doing the routines. It was about an hour later and we were still practising. We had just finished a routine and a blonde girl fell from the top. I still smiled and stood straight. "You think this is hard? Try being waterboarded. That's hard." shouted Coach Sylvester. "Again" she said. We began the routine again. This time the girl did not fall from the top. I smiled. "Hit the showers" Coach Sue said. Me, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany walked into the locker room and showered. While we had the option of wearing our Cheerio uniform I decided to wear normal clothes today. I have to make a good impression as it was my first day. I finished at my performing arts school so instead of going to University early I decided to transfer with Jason. "Okay see you guys later?" I asked. "Yeah, see you" "Bye" I said. I left and met up with Jason.

"Hey babe" I said smiling. "Hey Kae" he said kissing me. "It's going to be so weird not singing everyday and of course not having you in every class" I said. "We're going to be fine. We will still see each other." He said. "True, well let me see your schedule" I said. "Here" he said handing me his schedule. I looked at them. I had Grade 10 Spanish, AP English, AP Algebra, AP World History, Lunch, Theatre Arts, Music, Movement and Dance, and Introduction to Fashion Design and Marketing. Jason had Grade 10 Spanish, AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, AP World History, Lunch, AP Biology, Music, Movement and Dance and AP Physics. "We have Spanish, History, Lunch, Music and Dance together" I said to Jason happily. "That's great babe" he said smiling down at me. Riiiiiiing! "We better go" I said. "C'mon" he said putting his arm around me.

We walked to Spanish class and sat at the back. Today we were practising our pronunciation. "Como esta usted? Yo me llamo Guillermo." Mr. Schue said. "Como esta usted? Yo me llamo Guillermo." We repeat in boredom. "Que lastima, hojala que se sienta mejor." "Que lastima, hojala que se sienta mejor." We repeat. We continue doing this for the rest of the class. Riiiiiiing! Everyone grabs their stuff and rushes out the door.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Later that night I could hear Rachel filming her video. I feel bad for her sometimes but she tells me to stay out of it. I really want to be a singer so I try to post a video every night. Today I'm singing Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. I set up the camera and sing into it.

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined

I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines

We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

I finish the song. "Hey guys, thanks for watching. I hope you enjoyed it" I said and turned off the camera. Afterward I upload the video onto YouTube, MySpace, twitter and facebook. Then I finished my homework and went to bed.

The next day I did my normal routine and went to school. Everything was normal until I saw the signup sheet for glee. Normally I would be excited to sing and dance in a club but this would mean social suicide and slushy facials every day for the rest of high school. No thanks. I saw that my sister Rachel had already signed up. Really Rachel, you are just going to be more hated. There was only five people that had signed up and there was no way in hell I was going to be the sixth.

The rest of the day was fine the only thing I noticed was that during cheerio practise Quinn, Santana and a bunch of other cheerio's were laughing at a video. I hope it wasn't Rachel's. That night I was reading some of my comments while Jace was on my bed. Amazing! Love it! Most of them were positive. They all loved my voice, although some commented on my body. Jace did not like that much.

I went over and straddled him. "You know I'm dating you, I would never date them" "I know" he said. "Are you jealous?" I asked. He did not respond. "You have no reason" I said kissing him. We started to make out. I could feel his hand on my butt. A couch interrupted us. I looked up. It was Rachel. "Does Dad or Daddy know he's here?" "Yes, now please go away." "No, I need to talk to you!" she said forcefully. "I'm gonna go," he kissed me and got up, "Laters, Baby" "Bye" Once Jace left Rachel started talking.

"Why do people like you better than me?" she asked. "I'm not answering that." I said. "Well just like always I'm told that I suck and that you are better than me and that I should be more like you or I should get sold. And you get. You're amazing. I love it. Please do another one. I can't wait until your album comes out. Why?" she asked breathing harshly. "I don't know," I said walking towards her and putting my hand on her shoulder, "I don't know what to say." "You know sometimes I wish I was an only child and you died with your parents. I hate you!" she said and stormed out. I sat there stunned and hurt. I started to tear up. I missed my parents so much and as much as I love my dads. I missed them and Rachel just told me she wished I had died.

I picked up my phone and dialed Santana's number. "Hello" "Tana" I said sobbing. "What's wrong? Who do I need to beat up?" "Do you wish I was dead?" "No, who said that?" "Rachel, she said she wished I had died with my parents." I sobbed out. "I am gonna kill her." She said. "You can't" I said. "You know what screw her. You're more loved than she will ever be. You have me, Q, Britt, Jace, all the football team, all the cheerio's, your dads and even Coach Sylvester. I love you and even if I have to go all Lima Heights on that dwarf, I will" I chocked out a laugh. "Thanks Tana." "You want me to come over?" she asked. "No, its okay you made me realize that I am loved and that it doesn't matter what Rachel says. I'm gonna go to bed. Love you, see you tomorrow." I said. "Love you to babe" she said. "Night" "Goodnight" I said and hung up the phone. I laid in bed for a while before I finally drifted off to sleep.

The next day I did my normal routine. I told Quinn and Brittany what happened and they comforted me. The day passed quickly and it was finally time for Cheerio practise. It took my mind off of everything. I threw myself into practise. "That's sloppy! You're sloppy babies! It's just disgraceful! And I want the agony out of your eyes! Uh-uh, Lance, don't you start crying! You are the weak link, pal! How's it feel to be the weak link, huh?! That can't feel very good! Nice job Mikaela and I don't say that very often" shouted Coach Sue. I smiled and worked my ass off. I could vaguely see Rachel in the stands and I worked even harder to show her I was fine and was ten times better than her.

The next day I was on my way to Coach Sylvester's office. I needed the recipe for the new protein shake that I was supposed to take. I could hear voices inside. When I thought they were finished I knocked on the door. "Come in" shouted Coach Sylvester. I walked in and saw Mr. Schue and Coach Sue. "Mikaela Berry, right." Mr. Schue said. "Yes, why?" "How would you like to join Glee Club?" he asked looking at me hopefully. "No thanks. I don't want to. Thanks for the offer though" I said. "But your sister is on it." He said. "All the more reason not to be" I said. I turned to Coach Sue. "Coach I need the new recipe for the Protein Shake." "Here you go" she said handing me it. "I'll leave you two to talk. Thanks Coach" I said and walked out.

That night I was over at the Fabray house in Jace's bedroom. I told him what happened after he left and he comforted me. "I love you, always believe that" I kissed him briefly. "I love you to. You know what happened today?" I asked. "What?" he asked looking at me. "Mr. Schue asked me to join Glee Club" I said. "What did you say?" he asked grinning. "No of course. I do not want to get a slushy facial every day for the rest of high school." I said. "Mr. Schue asked the whole football team. No one signed up. It's like Social suicide" he said. "I know you're very smart" I said kissing my way up his chest to his mouth. He flipped up over. I was on the bottom now. He shrugged his shirt off. I grabbed onto his biceps and flipped us back over. I tugged my tank top over my head leaving me in my bra and skirt. "You're so beautiful!" he said gazing up at me. I leaned back down and kissed him. I could feel his hands trailing down my sides. He unbuttoned my skirt and I stood up and shrugged it off.

I unbuttoned his jeans and took them off. I could feel him against my thigh. I ground onto him. He groaned and flipped us over. He went to take off my bra but i stopped him. "i can't" i said. "it's okay" he whispered. "I'm just not ready yet." I said. "That's fine. We can wait. I love you and i can wait. Yes you tempted me but i respect you." he said sincerely. "Thank-you," i whispered. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun." I said mischievously.

1 hour later we had both had showers and were dressed again. "I'll see you later" I said kissing him. "Bye, Babe" "Bye" I said and waved. I left his house and went back to mine. I quickly finished my homework and went to bed.

The next few days passed quickly and I settled into routine. I was with Quinn, Santana, and Coach Sue watching the Glee Club performs Don't Stop Believin from the rafters. They were good and looked like they were having fun. I saw Puck and Jace watching. This club is going to change everything.

**A/N I hope you liked it. Review please. I'll try to update soon. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy and Favourite this story. Thanks ~ Diana.**


	3. Chapter 2: Showmance

**A/N I do not own Glee or anything you recognize including the songs I may have my character "write." It will just be a song I like but I did not ever write it. This will begin in season one and continue on from there. This will be told from the point of view of my main OC. This will contain an OC/OC pairing. The rest will be canon couples. I will try to stick to canon as much as possible but there will be some differences. I hope you enjoy the story and I want to give a shout out to Cory Moteith. R.I.P Cory.**

_Mikaela P.O.V_

Chapter 2: Showmance

The next week was normal and drama filled. There was the whole Finn, Quinn and Rachel drama and the whole Glee Club, Cheerio drama. Rachel tried the Celibacy Club but that didn't work out. I would have joined that but me and the celibacy club don't mix. I was sitting beside Jace at the assembly. According to Rachel they're performing. Whatever.

I was listening to Figgins. "Silence, children. Silence. First, an announcement. The toilets are broken again. We are fixing the problem. But let me warn you. There will be zero tolerance for anyone soiling school grounds. We're not going to have a repeat of the last time. We have a treat for you guys today. Mr. Schuester." Mr. Schue walks up to the microphone. "Uh, hi. Uh, when I went to school here, Glee Club ruled this place. And we're on our way back. But we need some recruits to join the party. Now, I can tell you all about how great Glee is, but, uh, I think I'm gonna let some friends of mine show you instead." He said. "Here we go" I whispered to Jace. He grinned at me.

Ah, push it

Ah, push it

Oooh, baby, baby

Baby, baby

Oooh, baby, baby

Baby, baby

Get up on this!

Ow! Baby!

Salt and Pepa's here!

(Now wait a minute, y'all

This dance ain't for everybody

Only the sexy people

So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance

Dance, I said!)

Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect

Want you to push it, babe

Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat

C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know

How to become number one in a hot party show

Now push it

Ah, push it - push it good

Ah, push it - push it real good

Ah, push it - push it good

Ah, push it - p-push it real good

Hey! Ow!

Push it good!

Oooh, baby, baby

Baby, baby

Oooh, baby, baby

Baby, baby

Push it good

Push it real good

Ah, push it

Ah, push it

Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop

Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss

Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed

Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?

Now push it

Push it good

Push it real good

Push it good

P-push it real good

Ah, push it

Get up on this!

Boy, you really got me going

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing

Ah, push it

It was very lewd and suggestive. I could not believe what they were performing. After they were finished it was silent. "Yes" shouted Jacob. The whole assembly erupts in cheers except for the cheerios. I clap but I did not cheer. It was totally inappropriate.

The next day I was in Coach Sue's office with Quinn, Santana and Brittany. "Let me get this straight. You're joining Glee Club?" Coach Sue asked us. "I'm sorry, Coach Sylvester, but something is going on between Finn and that thing. You saw how it was undressing him with its eyes. Please don't kick us off the Cheerios." Quinn said. Coach Sue snaps her fingers. "Cease fire on the waterworks. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see it. You know, Q, when I first laid eyes on you I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester, though you don't have my bone structure. But it wasn't until this very moment I saw how alike we really are. You four are going to be my spies. I need eyes on the inside. We're going to bring this club down from within." She said. Britt, Santana and I high five. "And I'm gonna get my boyfriend back." Quinn announces. "And I am going to drag Jace in with us." I said. "I don't care so much about that." Coach Sue said.

I was auditioning after Britt, Quinn and Santana. I decided to do a duet with Jace. "I have to say, I'm really surprised you guys are trying out." Mr. Schue said. "I'm sure you've read about this in the school paper. Finn and I have been an item for a while now. So what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him?" Quinn said. "I've been thinking about what you said and I realized that Glee will be fun and will help me gain my dream of becoming a singer" I said. "Well, let's see what you've got." Mr. Schue said.

The moment I wake up

Before I put on my makeup

I say a little prayer for you

Oh while combing my hair now

And wondering what dress to wear now

I say a little prayer for you

Forever forever you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever and forever we never will part

Oh how I'll love you

Together together that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only mean heartbreak for me

I run for the bus dear

While riding I think of us dear

I say a little prayer for you

At work I just take time

And all through my coffee-break time

I say a little prayer for you

Forever forever you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever and forever we never will part

Oh how I'll love you

Together together that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only be heartbreak for me

I say a little prayer for you

I say a little prayer for you

Forever forever you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever and forever we never will part

Oh how I'll love you

Together together that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only be heartbreak for me

My darling believe me

For me there is no one but you

Please love me too I'm in love with you

Answer my prayer

Say you love me too

Why don't you answer my prayer?

Yeah you know every day

I say a little prayer

I said I say I say a little prayer

Why don't you answer my prayer?

They were really good. Mr. Schue looked impressed. "Okay Mikaela, Jace, your turn." We got up and started singing. (**Bold – Mikaela, **_Italic – Jace, _Underline – Both)

**Right from the start**

**You were a thief**

**You stole my heart**

**And I your willing victim**

**I let you see the parts of me**

**That weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**

**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love**

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

**(Oh, we had everything)**

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

**(Yeah, but this is happenin')**

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

**Our tear ducts can rust**

_I'll fix it for us_

**We're collecting dust**

**But our love's enough**

_You're holding it in_

**You're pouring a drink**

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

**We'll come clean**

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

We finished the song. Mr. Schue looked amazed. "Amazing, all four of you are in" he said smiling. We all walked out grinning. "Oh, it's on" I whispered, high-fiving the girls.

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter. I know it is mostly songs but there was not anything too important in the beginning. So I skipped past that. Enjoy. Thanks ~ Diana**


	4. Chapter 3: Acafellas

**A/N I do not own Glee or anything you recognize including the songs I may have my character "write." It will just be a song I like but I did not ever write it. This will begin in season one and continue on from there. This will be told from the point of view of my main OC. This will contain an OC/OC pairing. The rest will be canon couples. I will try to stick to canon as much as possible but there will be some differences. I hope you enjoy the story and I want to give a shout out to Cory Moteith. R.I.P Cory.**

_Mikaela's P.O.V_

Chapter 3: Acafellas

The school day passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time for Glee practise. I changed into a tank-top, shorts and running shoes before making my way with Jace to the choir room. We were doing chorography today. "Five, six, seven, eight. Step and step. Step and step. And turn it around. Down and up. And hit, hit down hit –" Mr. Schue began. "Can we stop, please?" Rachel interrupted. "You don't have to ask me every time for permission to go to the bathroom, Rachel. You can just go." Mr. Schue said. "It's not my bladder. It's the choreography." She said. "Okay, what's wrong with the choreography?" asked Mr. Schue.

I thought back to before Glee practise. "It sucks" stated Quinn. "It's completely unoriginal." Santana commented. "It's horrible. We will make a fool of ourselves if we perform this." I said. "Are you guys going to get shunned for talking to me?" Rachel asked. "Sweetie, we're a team now. But you've got to do something about Mr Schue's dance routines." Quinn said. "You have to do something quickly before it's too late." I said.

I snapped back into reality. "We can't compete with vocal adrenaline with these steps. You're a great vocal coach, Mr. Schue, But you're not a... a trained choreographer. That's what we need to be the best. We need Dakota Stanley." Rachel said. I thought back to the hallway. "He's the best show choir choreographer in the Midwest. He works with vocal adrenaline. You can't take regionals without him. He was the understudy to the candelabra in Beauty and the Beast on Broadway" Quinn said to Rachel. "He's the best of the best" I said.

I tuned back in when Mr. Schue started talking. "Just because he understudied doesn't mean he ever performed." "Did you ever perform, Mr. Schuester? After high school. Did you even try?" Quinn asked. Mr. Schue never answered. Soon Glee was over and I headed home.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. I was sitting with Jace, Finn, Quinn, Santana and Brittany in Glee practise with no Mr. Schue or Rachel. A few minutes later Rachel came in with some cakes. "He's not coming." Rachel announced. "What happened?" asked Finn. Rachel explained that she tried to apologize and how he said to hire Dakota. "Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads." Finn said. "Then why did he thank me?" Rachel asked. "Because you gave him an excuse to start a band." I said. "The goal is to win. And now that Mr Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, We can." Santana said.

"But he doesn't want us to. He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore. Guys are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff." Finn said. "And that's my fault?" asked Rachel. "Personally I think Mr. Schue found an excuse to start a band and you telling him to hire Dakota was just that extra push." I said. "Do you see anyone else in here with a plate of "I'm sorry" cookies?" asked Finn sarcastically.

Quinn stood up. "I don't ... just you. I'm bored. All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?" Quinn asked. Everyone except for Finn raised their hands. "Then it's settled" I said. "Were hiring Dakota Stanley" Jace finished.

"Okay San, Quinn, we have to go ask Coach a question, right?" I asked. "Yes, I totally forgot." Santana said. "Let's go" said Quinn. We all got up. "See you later" I said kissing Jace. "Bye" he said grinning at me. We quickly walked to Coach Sue's office. "Come in" she said when we knocked.

"It's a good start. You're sewing the seeds of destruction." Coach Sue said after we told her what happened. "Mr Schuester barely even shows up for rehearsals." Santana said. "Yeah he is almost never there. It's pathetic really." I said. "Oh, no, no, no. "barely" will not cut it. I will not be satisfied until glee club is disbanded. And what about this Dakota character? Any chance he actually helps?" asked Coach Sue. "Hum!" Quinn said laughing. "They're soft. He'll eat them alive. I give them 15 minutes before the first one quits or tries to commit suicide." Quinn said.

"They won't last five minutes. Glee club will end" I said. Coach Sue comes and stands in front of us. "You know, ladies... I learned a lot in Special Forces. I was on the strike team in panama when we extracted Noriega. We took out the shepherd... Then we went after the sheep. You need to go after these glee clubbers One by one. I want my full budget restored." Coach Sue demanded. We all nodded in approval. "I need a fog machine." Coach Sue said.

We all left after that and walked down the hallway. We all saw Mercedes looking at Puck. We exchanged a look. "You should totally scoop that." Quinn said. "Hum! ... I don't think I'm his type." Mercedes said. "Oh, I think you are." Quinn said. "Yeah I can picture you two together" I said. Santana agreed. "Just follow our lead. We've got your back." said Quinn.

The next day we went to Carmel. Kurt was standing in the street of the building with his new car. We are all surprised. "Damn, Kurt, this car is fly." Mercedes said. "My dad got it for my sweet 16. After I swore to stop wearing formfitting sweaters that stop at the knee. What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him." said Kurt. "Are we even sure they're rehearsing today?" asked Quinn. "Vocal adrenaline rehearses every day from 2:30 until midnight." Rachel said. "No wonder they're so good." I said linking my arm with Kurt who links his arm with Mercedes.

"I'm just so nervous these Vocal Adrenaline kids are gonna laugh at us. They're so cool and popular, and we look like we just stepped off the short bus." "Those sweaty Nazis have just had more time to practice. We have more heart. And you don't look touched in the head. That outfit is amazing." "We all look hot. Mercedes you look amazing." I said. Mercedes smiles then looked at Quinn and Santana who encourage her to talk to Kurt.

"So, would you ever... You know, want to hang out?" Mercedes asked Kurt. "Come over, its Liza Minnelli week on amc!" said Kurt. "Guys! That's Andrea Cohen. She won outstanding Soloist last year at absolutely tampastic." Rachel called out. I saw two girls. One was puking and the other was talking to her.

"You can't ... leave rehearsals for any reason. That includes heat exhaustion or crohn's disease." said the one girl. We all approached. "Are you guys Vocal Adrenaline? We'd like to talk to Dakota Stanley about choreography for our Glee Club." said Rachel. "Don't! He's a monster." said Andrea before hurrying back inside. We followed and watched as they performed Mercy. It was amazing. We were all stunned.

"Get off my stage!" yelled Dakota. We followed him to his car. "Mr Stanley! We're the McKinley High Glee club." shouted Rachel. "No interviews." he stated. "We'd like you to choreograph for us." Tina said. "Look, my fee is $8,000 per number, Plus a $10,000 bonus if you place in the top three. And with Dakota Stanley at the wheel, you will place at the top three. Move it." Dakota said and drove off. "How are we gonna get $8,000?" Rachel asked. "I have no idea" I said.

It turns out we were having a car wash. The cheerio's and Sue were helping. Of course it was to end the Glee Club, but what they know won't hurt them. Now normally I was against hurting anyone but I need to be in the cheerio's. Plus it's not like Glee Club will end. I may be helping them but I know Rachel won't let Glee Club end and neither will the rest of us.

I decided against wearing my Cheerio skirt and bikini top. I asked Coach if I could wear shorts and a different bikini instead and she said it was fine as long as the shorts were red. I agreed. So I was dressed in a black bikini and a pair of red shorts.

I was washing Kurt's car with Mercedes and Kurt. "Your rims are clean. We've polished them, like, three times already." Yeah, Kurt. I'm pretty sure your rims were clean two washes ago." I said smiling. Kurt didn't bother answering. "Mercedes, did you bring a change of clothes? Because we're going straight to sing-along sound of music. You can come to Kaela, if you want." he said. "Thanks but Jace is taking me on a date tonight. Sorry." he waved off my apology. "So, listen, Kurt, This is like the third time we've gone out. Can we just make it official?" Mercedes asked.

Oh no. Can't she tell that Kurt is gay. It's so obvious. "Make what official?" Kurt asked in confusion. Please don't go there Mercedes I thought to myself. "You know, that we're dating." She said. Oh she went there. "I'm sorry, Mercedes, But I thought I made it very clear. I'm in love with someone else." Kurt said and looked over to where Finn was. I feel bad for Kurt, Finn will never love him back. It's a tragic love story. "Rachel!" Mercedes exclaimed as when she looked Rachel was there instead of Finn. "Yes. For several years now." Kurt said lying to her. Mercedes looked mad and hurt. Me and the Cheerio's sang backup as she started to sing.

Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh

I bust the windows out your car

And no it didn't mend my broken heart

I'll probably always have these ugly scars

But right now I don't care about that part

I bust the windows out your car

After I saw you laying next to her

I didn't wanna but I took my turn

I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn

I must admit it helped a little bit

To think of how you'd feel when you saw it

I didn't know that I had that much strength

But I'm glad you'll see what happens when

You see you can't just play with people's feelings

Tell them you love them and don't mean it

You'll probably say that it was juvenile

But I think that I deserve to smile

I bust the windows out your car

You know I did it cause I left my mark

Wrote my initials with a crow bar

And then I drove off into the dark

I bust the windows out your car

You should feel lucky that that's all I did

After five whole years of this bullshit

Gave you all of me and you played with it

I must admit it helped a little bit

To think of how you'd feel when you saw it

I didn't know that I had that much strength

But I'm glad you'll see what happens when

You see you can't just play with people's feelings

Tell them you love them and don't mean it

You'll probably say that it was juvenile

But I think that I deserve to smile

I bust the windows out your car

But it don't compare to my broken heart

You could never feel how I felt that day

Until that happens baby you don't know pain

Yea, I did it, you should know it

I ain't sorry, you deserved it

After what you did you deserved it

I ain't sorry, no

You broke my heart, so I broke your car

You caused me pain, so I did the same

Even though what you did was much worse

I had to do something to make you hurt, yea

Oh, but why am I still crying

Why am I the one whose still crying

Oh, oh, you really hurt me baby

You really, you really hurt me babe

I bust the windows out your car

Mercedes finished her amazing song. "You busted my window. How could you do that? You busted my window!" Kurt exclaimed looking at his car. "Well, you busted my heart." Mercedes said and walked away. "I'm sorry Kurt but you really hurt her and you were kinda leading her on." I said before leaving.

The night past quickly. My date with Jace was amazing. He is really sweet. I love him. He is really considerate about the whole I'm not ready thing. Most guys would just dump the girl and find someone willing but not him.

The next day I was in the choir room with the Glee Club. I was wearing my Cheerio's uniform today as I haven't in a while. Dakota was passing out menu's to each member. "Okay, please examine your personalized menus. This is what you're going to be eating for the next six months." Dakota announced. "Um, mine just says coffee." Mercedes said hesitantly. "Hum! Hum!" Dakota mumbled. "What's smelt?" Rachel asked. "A pungent low-carb freshwater fish. Okay, let's start with today's business. Artie, you're cut." Dakota announced. I was surprised. I did not think he could do that.

"You're not." Artie said. "Trying hard enough at what? At walking. We can't be wheeling you around during every number. It throws off the whole dynamic, and it's depressing." Dakota said bluntly. That was harsh. It's not Artie's fault that he is in a wheelchair. "So, you're kicking him out?" Mercedes asked incredulously. "Mm-hmm. Also you. Youse got to go, Effie." He stated. "Oh! ..." Mercedes exclaimed angrily. "No, no, no. Yeah." Dakota said.

"You can't kick people out of Glee Club because you don't like the way they look." Kurt said. "Uh, why don't you shut your face-gash and stay away from aerosol cans because you could burst into flames at any second? You five ...you're great. You're perfect. Seriously. Don't change a thing." Dakota said to me, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Jace. "Uh, you... Ew, nose job." He said to Rachel. Someone better say something before I explode. No one talks to my sister like that.

"Now just hold on a second. What?" Finn asked. "What was that, frankenteen? Why don't you, uh, wipe that Dopey look off your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground?" Dakota said. "What's wrong with you?" Finn asked. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall. I feel like a woodland Creature. Um, am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong? Because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth. But maybe you don't have the confidence to hear it, hmm? Maybe you need somebody who's going to lie to you and tell you things like, "you got what it takes." But you know what? As far as I can see, you don't. So, why don't you just take a little second, take a breather, and ask yourself, "do I want to be a winner...or not?"" he said.

"Screw this. I quit." said Finn leaving. "Me t-t-too" Tina stuttered out following Finn. "Let's roll, Artie." said Mercedes. They followed after Finn and Tina. "No. great, great. You know, separate the wheat from the chaff; that's perfect." said Dakota. "Wait." Everyone stops." Barbra Streisand. When Barbra was a young ingénue, everyone told her in order to be a star. She'd have to get a nose job. Thankfully, she refused." Rachel started. "Where's this going, yentl?" Dakota asked. "Where it's going is that... We don't need you. Let's face it. We're never going to be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We're gonna win because... we're different. And that's what makes us special." Rachel said.

"They told J. Lo her booty was too big." Mercedes stated turning around and walking back in. "Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he became paralyzed." said Artie following her. "Jim Abbot.' Finn stated. "I have no idea who that is." said Kurt. "He was a one-armed pitcher for the Yankees. Pitched a no-hitter." Finn explained. "Okay, so, yeah. Misfits and spaz-heads and cripples can make it, too. That's great. What's your point?" Dakota asked. "Our point is that... you're fired. And I'm taller than you." Rachel said. "Yeah we don't want or need you here" I said walking beside Rachel and linking arms with her. Everyone smiled. "Mm..." said Dakota before leaving.

After Rachel fired Dakota, me, Santana and Quinn went and told Coach Sue what happened. "Let me get this straight. The Glee Club got rid of Dakota Stanley. Mr Schuester is back and they're busy at work on a new number, more confident than ever." We nodded meekly. "This is what we call a total disaster, ladies. I'm going to ask you to smell your armpits." She said seriously. We slowly smelt them. Luckily I put on deodorant. "That's the smell of failure. And it's stinking up my office. I'm revoking your tanning privileges for the rest of the semester." She said. I didn't care. I didn't even use that. It's bad for your skin. Santana leaves in tears followed by Quinn and me. Quinn paused at the doorway and turned around. "Ms. Sylvester, I want to thank you." She began. "For what?" she asked. "For teaching me a valuable life lesson. When you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring other people down." Quinn stated and we left.

The next day Mr. Schue was back and I have never been so thankful. We were working on some new choreography. "And down clap, and up, clap, clap. Down, clap, and up, clap, clap. Uh, uh, step, ball change and head. Step, ball change and head. Low and up. Low and high! Oh, what do you guys think?" asked Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked. "Yes, Rachel?" Mr. Schue replied. Rachel paused for a second. "It was really good." She finally said. We all smiled. "Good, it was amazing" I said smiling. "Thank you." He said. "From the top" he said. We began again. I'm really glad Glee didn't end. I really enjoyed it.

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter. I hope to update soon. Please review or comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestions. Thanks ~ Diana.**


End file.
